


【Elsanna】BlahBlahBlah

by Dimo82929



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 一发完昂娜A x 嗷莎O非典型ABO 慎入
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 100





	【Elsanna】BlahBlahBlah

**Author's Note:**

> 科普一下
> 
> 非典型ABO：Omega不发情，Alpha发情，会没有安全感，需要Omega陪伴在身边，有筑巢行为

清晨的时候，Arendelle迎来了入冬以来的第一场雪。

Anna站在窗前，指尖轻轻拂过窗户上透着寒气的玻璃，然后伸手将窗户推开。那些细小的冰晶在空气中旋转漂浮着，很快便在窗台上堆积了起来。

现任女王勾起嘴角在那厚厚的小雪堆上戳了戳，接着翻过手掌接住还在不停落下的雪花，看着它们在自己的掌心用肉眼可见的速度融化。

‘不知道Elsa最近过得怎么样呢……’Anna收回手来，还有些冰凉潮湿的手指轻轻滑过自己的脸颊，她闭上眼感受着那凉凉的，熟悉的触感，仿佛是Elsa正在抚摸着她。

“your majesty…”一阵敲门声打断了她的思绪。

“yes?”Anna不动声色地收回手去

“宾客已经就位了。”Kai的声音从门外传来，女王清了清嗓子

“i’m coming”

*

在经过一上午的忙碌后，Olaf轻轻拉住了忙到有些头晕眼花的Anna

“Anna，你还好吗？”

“嗯？”Anna轻喘着低头看了眼Olaf，接着蹲下身来“怎么了Olaf?”

“你的脸好红，是发烧了吗？”Olaf伸手摸了下她的脸颊，然后夸张地甩了甩手“我的天，你需要休息！”

“你在说什……”Anna好笑地看了他一眼站起身来，突然的起身让她猛地一阵头晕脑胀，心脏也开始加速跳动，几乎要从她的胸腔里蹦出来。

“Anna？！”Olaf连忙上前扶住她，女王却飞快地环视了一下四周，确定没有人注意到这里后，拉住Olaf的小手将他带到了走廊上

“我可能需要休息一下，麻烦你帮我通知一下Kai…还有…让他不要声张，我只是…有点累了而已。”

Anna艰难地叮嘱完，伸手摸了摸Olaf冰凉的小脑袋，便头也不回地消失在了楼梯的拐角处。

一阵微风从窗口飞了进来，在Olaf的身旁转了个圈

“hey～Gale～”Olaf冲他打了声招呼“Anna今天不太方便见人呢，她身体不太舒服……哎，怎么刚来就要走啊？”

看着窗外飞舞的落叶，Olaf愣了下神，然后突然想起什么似的转身向会议厅跑去

“我得去通知Kai……”

*

“唔…”

黑暗的房间里回荡着几声沉重的喘息声，这里是Elsa曾经的卧室。

Anna迷蒙着一双眼，手中紧紧攥着Elsa的衣服。她把Elsa衣柜里的衣服全部散到了地毯上，整个人窝在里面，痴迷地嗅着上面残留着的，Elsa的味道。

自从三年前Elsa被她从北山带回来后，便不再需要这些普通的衣服了，所以这上面的味道已经很淡了，Anna只能尽力用它们将自己包裹起来，鼻子蹭过那些布料深深地呼吸着

‘已经开始筑巢了吗……’

她的发情期果然提前了。

Anna一边呻吟着，一边将手伸到了腿间，按住了那里悄悄挺立起来的坚硬腺体。

得到暂时的安抚，女王满足地轻叹着，脸颊轻轻在她姐姐儿时的衣服上磨蹭着，手也渐渐加快了速度。

她甚至用另一只手的手掌按压住了顶端，这样她便能回忆起自己曾经是怎样进入着姐姐的身体。不知道是不是错觉，她感觉鼻息间Elsa的味道突然浓烈了起来。

“Elsa…”

Anna啜泣着呻吟着姐姐的名字，手上也愈发用力了起来。泪水逐渐打湿了身下的衣物，那根发烫的腺体终于还是颤抖着发泄了出来。

正当她低喘着调整呼吸时，身上却突然涌起一阵寒意，握在腺体上的手背被一阵冰凉的掌心覆盖住，那寒气的主人凑到她的耳边

“我回来了，你还好吗？Anna？”

*

“El…Elsa…”

Anna挣扎着翻过身来，眼睛却被覆盖在身上的衣服遮挡着，她焦急地摇着头，却听见那人的轻笑，接着用冰凉的手指蹭过她的脸颊，把那烦人的布料从她脸上拿开。

她美丽的姐姐就那样出现在她的视线里。

Elsa背着光跪在她身旁，从窗口洒进来的阳光披散在她的身上，沿着她的轮廓为她镶上一圈圣光，披散在肩头的白金色长发让Anna有些睁不开眼，但她却依然强迫自己目不转睛地注视着姐姐。

她像是被Anna的信息素影响到了一样，脸颊也悄悄染上了一抹绯红，湛蓝的眸子也蒙上一层雾气，眼底的水泽仿佛下一秒就能从眼角滑落下来。

“抱歉回来晚了，”Elsa眼底带着浓浓的后悔，她心疼地来回抚摸着Anna的脸颊，眉头紧紧地皱着。

Anna张了张嘴，却只能溢出几声不成调的呻吟声，于是她轻轻咬住嘴唇，微颦着眉躺在地上瑟瑟发抖。

这样的Anna看上去可爱极了。

那头原本应该整齐地盘在脑后的姜红色长发凌乱地披散下来铺满了地面，那双原本通透明亮的孔雀蓝此刻裹上了一层潮湿，眼底的泪痕一路蔓延下来。

Elsa痴迷地向下看去，呼吸也逐渐混乱起来。女王的长裙被拉到腰间，两条白皙的长腿纠缠着她的衣服，腿间涨红的腺体微微颤抖着，乳白色的液体浸透了她身下的布料，末端的丝线甚至还粘连在Anna的腺体上。

Anna呜咽着张开嘴，微微发肿的红唇带着诱人的气息。Elsa这才回过神来，她舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，俯下身将妹妹抱进怀里，那孩子闭着眼睛，像是小时候一样缩在她的胸口一动不动，口中隐隐约约还能听到她呻吟着叫姐姐。

Elsa吻了吻她的额头，带着她回到床上有些纠结地看着她。

自从二人敞开心扉以后，每次Anna的发情期都是在Elsa的陪伴下度过的。在分开以后，Elsa也总会算好日子赶回来安抚她，虽然这次不同于以往，但Elsa还是有些自责。

看着Elsa纠结到快要哭出来的样子，Anna轻轻叹了口气，伸手拉住Elsa的手臂

“现在不是想那些事的时候啊…sis…”

“可是…”Elsa的眉间已经鼓起了一个小山包“如果我早点回来的话…你就不会这么难受了…”

Anna微微用力把她拉进怀里，滚烫的手掌抚过她的后背，感觉到那人的轻颤，她勾起嘴角

“你现在在我身边…这就足够了…”

“Anna…”Elsa支起身子轻轻抚摸着她因为发情而涨红的脸颊，却感觉到对方顶在自己小腹上的腺体向上顶了顶

“快一点…满足我吧…姐姐…”

*

黏腻的水声掺杂着呜咽声响彻在房间里。

Anna眯着眼靠在枕头上，歪头享受着姐姐的给予。Elsa趴伏在Anna的腿间，微凉的嘴唇轻轻包裹着她炙热的腺体，舌尖在顶端的沟壑滑动，眼底的泪水仿佛下一秒就会溢出来。

随着Elsa体温的升高，她身上洁白的魔法长裙也渐渐有了融化的趋势，Anna甚至能看到那半透明的衣料下包裹着的浑圆顶端高高突起的粉红色乳尖。

感觉到口中的炙热突然有些涨大，Elsa闷哼一声，潮湿着一双眼无辜地看着Anna，女王有些不好意思地摸了摸她的脸

“抱歉…Elsa太美了…我有点忍不住……”

Elsa在听到她这样说后，原本就害羞的脸变得更加通红，她闭上眼睛，吐出口中的坚挺，侧过脸用小舌沿着边缘舔舐着，柔软的掌心捏着她上下滑动着。

Anna难耐地仰起头，那快感让她全身都紧绷了起来，她立刻拽起Elsa，将她狠狠地锁进怀中，那炙热的腺体摩擦过Elsa冰凉光滑的肌肤，伴随着Anna的一声低吼再次释放了出来。

自然之灵瑟缩在妹妹的怀里，她的裙子不知什么时候已经融化殆尽，对方凶恶的腺体硬硬地顶在她的小腹上，那直接的触感让她忍不住闭上了眼睛。

女王一边调整着呼吸，一边抚摸着Elsa的身体。那修长的手指顺着她的脸颊滑进她的口中，勾弄了两下粉嫩的小舌便又抽出来，顺着下巴来到她纤细得仿佛一掐就会断掉的天鹅颈，再到精致的锁骨，接着便托起了她胸口肿胀的浑圆。

这对于Omega来说无异于一场漫长的折磨，只是几下撩拨，Elsa的呼吸便凌乱了起来，她轻轻拉住妹妹作乱的手，用一副愈哭的表情望着她，然后轻轻摇了摇头“不要这样欺负我…Anna…”

“我怎么舍得呢？”Anna收回手，擦掉她唇角的液体，然后吻了上去。

重新回到Elsa后背上的手指沿着她脊椎的凹陷滑落，揉捏了两下她的腰窝便继续向下，当指腹扫过她腿心的花瓣时，二人都忍不住呻吟出了声。

Elsa的那里湿润得不得了，不等Anna用力，那洞口便轻轻张开，含吮着她的手指往里收缩，内里的紧致让Anna的手指甚至有些隐隐作痛。

“take easy…sis…”女王咬着姐姐的下唇含含糊糊地哄着对方“还是不习惯这种事吗？”

“嗯…怎么会…习惯…”自然之灵委屈地睁开眼，腰肢下意识向前弓着，红肿的乳尖轻轻蹭过Anna的，换来那人的一声低吟。

“Elsa喜欢这样？”Anna看了眼那死死顶在自己胸口还在不停磨蹭的红果，坏笑着抬起头来，埋在姐姐体内的手指也重重顶了两下。

Elsa已经一句话也说不出来了，她呜咽着抱紧妹妹，任由对方把自己的手放在那不知什么时候又精神起来的腺体上，她下意识将那里握紧，头顶传来Anna的低呼，于是她连忙放松了力道。

“想要了吗？”Anna在Elsa光滑的后背上来回抚摸着，另一只手缓慢地开拓着她火热的甬道。

感觉到那人的颤抖，女王支起身子，双手扣在姐姐的腰间将她托了起来，Elsa被带着跪了起来，柔软的花瓣蹭过那高高挺立的腺体，二人忍不住都是一声轻叹。

Elsa抬起头便对上了妹妹漂亮的蓝眼睛，那双眼睛此刻已经被欲望浸透，但却还保持着一丝理智。她的眼中带着些许小心和疑问，就那样眼巴巴地望着自己。

Anna对总是这样小心翼翼的…

Elsa回望着她，双手捧着她发烫的脸，凑过去轻轻吻在她的额头。

“Anna真的是世界上最好最温柔的Alpha…”

Elsa略显冰凉的嘴唇在她滚烫的额头上厮磨着，末了，她感觉到她姐姐勾起了嘴唇“进来吧…我准备好了，little.sister.”

托在她腰间的手掌猛然发力将她按了下去，Elsa惊喘一声，身体无力地向下倒去。她连忙伸出手去支撑住自己，却听到身下人的一声闷哼。

自然之灵抬头看去，便忍不住红了脸。

她的双手撑在妹妹的胸前，那有些红肿的乳尖从指缝里露了出来，还在不停地发着颤。

“sorry…”

Elsa连忙想要松手，身下地人却将她的手牢牢按在胸前，腰肢狠狠地向上顶弄着。

看着一脸欲哭模样的Elsa，Anna安抚似的摸了摸她的脸“我是你的…Elsa…你可以对我做任何事…”

Elsa被她带动着上下起伏着，凌乱的长发在阳光下泛着暖暖的香槟色，像一层薄纱般披在她的肩头轻轻晃动。

她那双寒冰般的眸子此刻吸收了太阳的热度开始悄悄融化，眼底盈着的泪光不停地从眼角滚落。

她饱满粉嫩的嘴唇轻轻张合着，随着Anna的贯穿不时地溢出几声破碎的呻吟。

好美……

Anna仰望着她精灵般的姐姐，看着她因为快感微微颦着的眉头，看着她时而紧绷时而放松的完美肌肉，看着她透着一层薄汗而闪闪发亮的骨感线条。

女王痴迷地抚摸着姐姐的身体，起身含住对方胸前不停跳动的红果，下身拼命地向对方的体内送去。

她甚至能感觉到自己是怎样拓开层叠的皱褶，顶到那富有弹性的腔口，她能感觉到那些热到发烫的肉壁紧紧地包裹着她，就像此刻的Elsa一样，用四肢紧紧纠缠着自己，一边哭泣求饶，一边又舍不得放开。

Anna从来不会戳穿她姐姐的心口不一，虽然想象一下她吃瘪的模样会可爱到让Anna想要吻遍她的全身，但她还是舍不得让Elsa尴尬。

“慢一点…Anna…求求你…”

愈发快速的抽送让Elsa的心脏几乎要跳出胸口，更可怕的是那贯穿全身的快感让她几乎要疯掉，她无力地摇着头，撑在Anna胸前的手逐渐收了回来，转而紧紧捏住对方掐在自己腰间的双手，整个身体紧绷着，接着不受控制地颤抖了起来。

自然之灵仰着头，眼睛失焦地望着天花板，而下身却依然在不停地接受着Alpha的给予。

痉挛的内壁压榨着女王的腺体，几乎要让她忍不住发泄出来，她咬咬牙，带着身上的Omega翻了个身，拉起她纤细的脚踝撑在肩头，她此刻才发现自己刚刚被对方抓着的手臂上凝结起了一层薄薄的冰。

Elsa啜泣着陷在柔软的床上，双腿大开着，腿心的那颗小核也顶开了层层的褶皱露出头来，那两片花瓣红肿充着血，被Anna带动着不停开合，透明的花液也被带了出来。

这淫靡的场景刺激着Anna的神经，她抱着Elsa向后退去，整个人站到了床下，手臂穿过对方的腿窝微微用力掐在她的腰上，坚硬的腺体狠狠贯穿着她。

Elsa的腰彻底离开了床垫，更深的进入让她溃不成军地剧烈颤抖着，敏感的身体在妹妹的疼爱下接连着到达高潮，可怕的快感不停地冲击着她的理智，几乎要将她击垮。

感觉到Elsa的逐渐配合，Anna兴奋地低下头去亲吻着她，她甚至能感觉到姐姐的腔口已经彻底打开，更多的液体从二人交合的地方不停滴落在地面。

Elsa染上情欲的模样总是能让Anna失去理智，看着面前的自然之灵推开自己，然后转过身去，抬起臀部，羞涩地眯着眼睛不肯看她。

Anna狠狠顶了进去，感受着那颤抖的甬道，激烈地进入着对方，Elsa被她压在床上，牙齿轻轻咬着拇指，口中被压榨出的呻吟声仿佛塞壬的歌声，不停地拨动着Anna仅有的理智。

不断被摩擦的内壁传来的酥麻快感让Elsa忍不住地缩成一团，接连的高潮让她哭到有些喘不过气。

身体被突然捞了起来，对方的手臂穿过她的胸口死死捏住她的肩头，体内的抽送突然加速，Elsa艰难地喘息着，仰头靠在Anna的肩膀上，意乱情迷地呼唤着妹妹的名字。

女王侧过头咬着她纤细脖颈上的腺体，双手揉捏着她胸前挺立着的乳尖，下身也死死戳在腔口上小幅度地顶弄。

那坚硬的顶端顶开了小口，结膨胀起来，Elsa哭喊着反手按在她的肩膀上，整个人崩溃地尖叫起来。

热液猛然浇灌进来，Elsa被妹妹牢牢按在怀中不能动弹，只能任由那快感将自己淹没，直到视线逐渐模糊下来。

*

Elsa回过神的时候，天色已经暗了下来，她正趴伏在Anna的胸前，而那人则拉着她的手指玩耍着，二人的下身还连在一起，Elsa甚至能感觉到妹妹的腺体又悄然涨大了不少。

“你好些了吗？”Elsa支起身子，夕阳从窗外照射进来洒在她的身上，将她的长发染成了和Anna一样的颜色。

女王仰望着她，嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度“我很好～”那双澄净的湖蓝色在橘红色的光线下有点像融化的焦糖，甜甜地流进Elsa的心里。

她轻笑着半阖着眼，却看到Anna肩膀上和手臂上的薄冰。

自然之灵脸上的笑意瞬间消失不见，八字眉再次紧皱了起来。

“对不起…”她伸手收回魔法，转身就要将Anna从自己体内退出来。

“wait…Elsa…”Anna连忙起身将她抱进怀中，却感觉到对方的挣扎，于是她微微动了一下腰肢，那人果然浑身发软地缩进她的怀里。

“这不是你的错…”女王在她的后背轻轻抚摸着“你只是还没有习惯在那种时候怎么控制而已，你并没有伤害到我啊……”

“可是…”

看着姐姐还要说什么的模样，Anna转身把她压在身下“不如我陪你好好练习一下如何控制？”

深埋在体内的坚硬再次抽送起来，Elsa喘息着回抱住她“等…等一下…Anna…我好累…我们先睡一下…”

“the sky’awake，so i’m awke…”Anna一边顶弄着，一边凑到姐姐的耳边

“so we have to play…”


End file.
